User talk:Master Toa
Mata Nui (Talk) 09:03, 2009 April 15 Lego Wiki There's already a wiki for Lego products. You should check out Brickipedia. -[[user:Daiku|'Daiku']]{Whine Here} { } 15:01, 15 April 2009 (UTC) Re: need help! I don't understand what you need help with, could you explain a bit clearer? ata ui (BP Admin) 15:17, 16 April 2009 (UTC) :What? ata ui (BP Admin) 15:35, 16 April 2009 (UTC) ::But what do you mean with "I see you are downloading my images"? ata ui (BP Admin) 15:41, 16 April 2009 (UTC) Remember that image i sent you about Toa Mata Nui Dark Mask thing i saw you, if you weren't downloading it sorry if i had enraged you Toa Master 15:44, 16 April 2009 (UTC) :Oh, no problem, I just didn't understand, and wanted to know. ata ui (BP Admin) 15:46, 16 April 2009 (UTC) mazeka369 Come see my blog its the second part of the story. mazeka369 Come see my blog its the fourth part of the story. Also theres a chronicler. mazeka369 I have the next part, sorry for it being long. mazeka369 I have the next part of the story ok--Master Toa 13:22, 25 May 2009 (UTC) Quote I have made the quote on your user page proper--Superbrutaka07 Admin I became an admin through lots of hard work, good edits, and signing all of my comments ;) -[[user:Daiku|'Daiku']]{Whine Here} { } 22:56, 3 May 2009 (UTC) Toa team Thanks for the toa stone.i used it and became a toa!--JvaaMy Talk 09:57, 19 May 2009 (UTC) Re:I need help To make text, for example, blue, place this: at the beginning of the text, and this: at the end of it. So, if you want green text that says "This text is green", then type this:This text is green. That should produce this:This text is green. Also, always remember to sign your messages (by typing this:~~~~ at the end of your message), so people can know who's talking. ata ui (BP Admin) 13:36, 25 May 2009 (UTC) Re: Thanks Oh, nothing. I've been trying to be as active as I can as I'm a rollbacker, but as I went for a vacation and came back a few back, It's a little tough to keep up--Superbrutaka07 Also, It'll be better for other users if you make a link on your signature to your user page and talk page. If you tell me you two favourite colours, I'll make a standard signature which looks like this -- ToaTahu (Note: I didn't make the link for this one)--Superbrutaka07 Here ---- [[User:Master Toa|'Master']][[User talk:Master Toa|'Toa']] (I've used the basic blue, if you want it lighter or darker, tell me). Now go to and type this (without the "s)"[[User:Master Toa|'Master']][[User talk:Master Toa|'Toa']] " in the signatures box. If you want a image you'll have to make a page for it - ask me if you want it--Superbrutaka07 Look at this. I've made my signature like this.--Superbrutaka07 Can I take Your Takanuva Icon???? Also, I'd like to join your team of heroes!!--Superbrutaka07 Icon????--Superbrutaka07 Also, could you make some reviews at http://bioniclereviews.wikia.com. I'm an admin there.--Superbrutaka07 Can you make BRUTAKA???!!!!!!!!!!--Superbrutaka07 Thanks, I 've to go now. Bye--Superbrutaka07 Re:Hiya Well, they look very good, but I don't think I need any. ata ui (BP Admin) 16:54, 28 May 2009 (UTC) Nah, I'm fine. I never actually noticed that! Thanks for asking anyway! Can I be a member? Yes you can. [[User:Master Toa|'Master']][[User talk:Master Toa|'Toa']] 08:10, 29 May 2009 (UTC) Re:Joining Yes, I'll join. ata ui (BP Admin) 19:59, 31 May 2009 (UTC)